Pacifica's horror
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: The nightmare ended but the horror has just begun. Takes place a year after Pacifica's nightmare where Dipper and Pacifica planned on getting married but something happens and a new problem has arrived. Rated M 18
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm back again. This is a highly requested sequel to my fanfic Pacifica's nightmare. I put in a lot of thought into this one and it will get darker with each chapter so read the warning in the description. Like the last one, this will only be four chapters long. Anyways, I hope you all will like this sequel to Pacifica's nightmare. Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language, drug use, sexual dialog, and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 1…The**

Deep in the dark basement of the estate, the smell of blood and death was in the air. A lonely girl awoke from her slumber and was in pain from earlier today. Blood dripped from her face as she struggled to breathe. Cold chains were shackled to her wrists and neck. The body of her love laid in front of her as tears watered in her eyes…

With a heartfelt scream, Pacifica screamed his name until she lost what little strength she had…

"DIPPER!"

.

.

.

 **Three days earlier…**

A year pasted since the nightmare Pacifica had to go through and today was her wedding day. She was so happy that she was going to get married to the guy she loved more than life itself…Dipper.

"Pacifica you look so lovely in your wedding dress." Mabel said as she viewed Pacifica in her room.

"Thank you Mabel. I can't believe this day has finally came." Pacifica said looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm so happy that you are about to become part of our family." Mabel said.

"Yes. Even though I inherited the title of Head of the Northwests…I still want my name to change and I'm glad it's Dipper's." Pacifica said with a smile but with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad too Pacifica. I'm sorry though you lost your parents." Mabel said in a more sincere tone.

"Don't be Mabel. They might have been related to me by blood…but they were never my real family. If anything, your family has been more caring to me than my own so I thank you." Pacifica said and Mabel hugged her.

"I hope you love us just as we love you…Sister." Mabel said with a smile and Pacifica nodded as she hugged her back.

The mood was nice and since the day Pacifica was freed from her parents' control, she's felt more at ease. No more abuse, no more forced marriage to a violent guy she didn't want, and no more pain. Pacifica was happy it was all over and her new chapter of her life was about to being…Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Pacifica noticed with Mabel…

"Mabel…Pacifica. It's almost time." Grenda said outside the door.

"Thank you Grenda." Mabel called out.

"Pant…Pant…" Pacifica was breathing as she was started to get a little nervous.

"It will be alright Pacifica." Mabel said as she grabbed her hand.

"I know…I'm ready." Pacifica said as she gave Mabel a nod for reinsurance.

Mabel smiled as she walked Pacifica out of the room and outside of the Mystery Shack. Once outside, Pacifica saw everyone stand up. She was surprised so many people came to her wedding as the whole town of Gravity Falls arrived. Suddenly, her eyes were fixed down the red carpet towards her husband to be…Dipper.

Dipper smiled as he was about to marry Pacifica. He was nervous too because he too didn't believe the whole town would come to the wedding. This was defiantly a first for him because he never been in a wedding before as he heard Mcgucket on the organ playing the wedding music. However, when his eyes fell on how beautiful Pacifica was in her white wedding dress, all his nervousness faded away as Pacifica made her way towards him with Mabel next to her. Once Dipper and Pacifica were standing in front of each other, the local priest, Father Henry, began to speak…

"We are gathered here today to welcome these two in holy matrimony. Sir Mason Dipper Pines and Lady Pacifica Elise Northwest, have decided to be wed this very day. Any who believe these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Henry spoke.

"I object!" A voice rang through the crowd and everyone looked to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked as the young man dressed in a black suit came forth…

"I am Lord Mathew Smith. Head of the Smith family and do believe this wedding to be illegal!" Mathew said.

"Illegal? I got approved by the state to be married." Dipper said.

"Yes but only with parent or legal guardian consent. However, Ms. Northwest's parents have been murdered and cannot give consent to this marriage. Furthermore, until she's of an age or someone adopts her and gives permission…She cannot marry." Mathew said with a sly grin.

"Look bub! I don't care who you are or what family you are from!...but no one stops my great nephew's wedding and fucking gets away with it!" Stan shouted as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh did I forget to mention the police are with me on this?" Mathew said as police cars came up and officers got out. However, Stan didn't care because he was about to go off on Mathew.

"Please Stan…It's alright. I rather wait until Pacifica and I are old enough. I don't want to see her get arrested." Dipper said even though he was just as upset like Stan at Mathew for ruining their wedding.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, if you do decide to wed before Pacifica is of legal age or isn't a ward of the state, then I'll see to it that you both will pay." Mathew said as he took his leave.

.

.

 **An hour later…**

.

.

.

Everyone left after that and Dipper was in his room with Pacifica while they discussed what happened…

"Who was that asshole!? Why did he make us stop our wedding?" Dipper said in anger while facing the door.

"…I know who he is." Pacifica said while sitting on Dipper's bed.

"Really? How?" Dipper asked now turning his attention to Pacifica.

"His name is Mathew Leon Smith. Two months ago he was made into the new head of his family once his father passed and his mother remarried to someone else overseas. His family controls most of the fuel businesses for the country and my father has been great friends with his father since their childhoods. Daddy-…I mean Preston, wanted to get into the fuel business too so he can increase his finances. However, something happened between the two and they got into a large fight. I was only five and Mathew was twelve when it happened but their friendship ended once I heard Mathew's father scream something about revenge until he dies. I never knew what that meant and my father never told me saying that it wasn't any of my business." Pacifica explained.

"But why is Mathew going after you after all this time? If his father's problems are with your father then it should be all settled now since both are gone." Dipper said.

"Except…I think Mathew hasn't let go thinking just like his father and wants revenge too." Pacifica said and Dipper sat next to her.

"That's ridiculous. How many years did you say it has been? And he still wants revenge for his father that you have nothing to do with? Why can't he let it go?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know…but I hope we get married soon so I can finally leave the Northwest name and all its problems behind…and spend the rest of my days with you." Pacifica said as she looked into Dipper's eyes and then hugged while Pacifica lightly cried since their wedding had been ruined.

.

.

.

 **The next morning…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pacifica went home last night to her mansion. Even though she wanted to be around Dipper as much as possible, she knew that kind of thinking should be once they have gotten married. However, since her parents died, the mansion was a lot bigger to Pacifica since there were less people in it.

Most of the Northwest family's fortune dwindled over the year since her parents' deaths and since Pacifica was the last surviving heir to the Northwest name, she didn't take control of her family's businesses. Instead she let them all go and the funding dropped little by little. Pacifica let go of the house butlers and maids since she couldn't afford to keep them and pay the mansion's bills. The only staff she had was a security guard near the gate her parents hired the day before their deaths but his first day came after…

"Have a good day at school Lady Northwest." The thirty year old security guard, Robert said at the gate once Pacifica was about to board her school bus that came to her mansion.

"Thanks…but call me Pacifica. I distaste the name Northwest." Pacifica said as she got on the bus wearing her white tank top and skirt which Robert took a peak of under it with a creepy smile.

"As you wish…Pacifica." Robert said while licking his lips in lust as Pacifica's bus took its leave.

.

.

.

Pacifica used to ride in the limo but had to let go of the driver as well. She knew adjusting to normal life instead of her usual rich lifestyle was going to be a challenge but she soon got used to it once she decided to finish school with Dipper.

She still wore the engagement ring Dipper gave her since that day he proposed and vowed never to take it off. Instead of a picture to remind her of Dipper, the ring does it just the same if not better because she knew…Nothing could tear her apart from him ever again…

Suddenly, a girl from Pacifica's school that was riding the same bus walked up to Pacifica's seat. Her name was Rachel and had been Pacifica's new friend last month. Pacifica loved having Mabel as a friend but felt she needed another one. Luckily for Pacifica, Rachel wasn't looking for popularity with Pacifica or money. Rachel only cared about Pacifica's wellbeing since that whole fiasco last year with Jeffery. Pacifica was grateful because it was nice to have another friend.

"Hey Pacifica!" Rachel said as she jumped in the seat next to Pacifica.

"Good morning Rachel." Pacifica greeted.

"I heard your wedding was yesterday. How does it feel to be a wife to someone?" Rachel asked.

"Well…We aren't married yet." Pacifica said but in a disappointed tone.

"Why not?" Rachel pushed.

"Because…We aren't old enough and my parents can't consent." Pacifica said which depressed the mood a little more.

"Oh…I'm sorry Pacifica. I know it's been a year but I'm still sad about what happened. I can't imagine what you had to go through…" Rachel said.

"It's alright…I've moved on since then." Pacifica said feeling a little bit better remembering her nightmare from before ended.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you decided not to let it weigh on you." Rachel said but her phone rang and she answered it.

"Well actually…It's a weight taken off." Pacifica said under her breath but Rachel didn't notice since she was still on her phone.

.

.

.

Once Pacifica got to school she was greeted by Dipper and the two walked towards the building hand in hand. To this day, other students still couldn't believe Pacifica was getting married to Dipper. Some were overjoyed while others were jealous…

"Well well well. If it isn't the soon to be newlyweds." Joey Styles, another student said as he stopped the two.

"What do you want Joey?" Dipper demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that piece of ass won't be yours for long." Joey snidely remarked while wiping his face with his hand.

"Excuse me but I'm not a piece of ass! Also, I will always belong to Dipper. Why don't you act stupid somewhere else, before you get hurt!" Pacifica threatened.

"Shut up bitch! Know your place and-" Joey said until Dipper punched him in the gut so hard Joey fell to the ground grabbing his stomach.

"It's you that should know your place…bitch! Don't ever talk that way to my fiancée again." Dipper said as he and Pacifica went inside the school…

"Don't count on it Pines…"Joey said as he glared in their direction once they were gone.

.

.

.

"I can't stand that guy. Ever since he found out Jeffery was gone, Joey thinks he could get in my pants." Pacifica shivered in anger while next to Dipper at his locker.

"Well he won't. I'll make sure of that." Dipper said closing his locker.

"I know you will. You've always been my protector Dipper and I love you for that." Pacifica said changing her tone.

"Well you protected me too Pacifica. We protect each other and that's why I know I can always rely on you as you rely on me." Dipper said with a smile.

"Hehehe. You are so cheesy sometimes." Pacifica flirted as she pulled Dipper's hat over his face.

"And you are still the worst." Dipper said with a smile too as he fixed his hat and gave Pacifica a kiss.

Suddenly, the bell rung and Dipper gave his goodbye to Pacifica for now since they both had different classes. However, Joey watched them as he texted someone on his phone…

Dipper had Gym class first period and he was in the locker room getting changed. He still couldn't believe how much has changed since he moved here with his sister. Going on adventures, solving mysteries, fighting a dream demon, and now he was getting married soon. He smiled thinking that even though his time in Gravity Falls had some bad, there was still a lot of good as he overcame all obstacles with his family…and now with Pacifica.

Dipper closed his gym locker but was met by three guys…one of them was Joey as he punched Dipper in the gut and his two friends held his arms.

"Like that bitch!? You know something? Ever since you came to our school I always had a bad vibe from you since you were an outsider. After I heard about Jeffery being out of the picture, I thought I would have a chance with Pacifica but you had to be there taking her for yourself!" Joey shouted as he hit Dipper in the face and he was coughing blood a little.

"What's your problem!? Can't you take the fucking hint she's not into you?" Dipper shouted.

"My problem is you Pines! My friends think the same and we are going to make sure you never get to marry Pacifica." Joey said as he kept up his assault. However, the school's coach came in and the three guys ran off before the coach could stop them.

"Damn punks. Don't worry Dipper, I'll make sure they are reported. For now, you should head to the nurse's office. I'll have one of the other student's escort you." The gym coach said and Dipper agreed as the gym coach left to fetch the student.

Once Dipper regained his strength, he walked out of the gym locker room and he saw his dark haired classmate Rebecca…

"Wow. You got banged up really bad." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me to the nurse's office." Dipper said with a weak smile.

"No problem. Come on, let's go." Rebecca said as she walked with Dipper towards the nurse's office…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

.

.

.

Pacifica was in her History class with Mabel and the two were sitting together in a self-study while their teacher was away on an errand. She always sat next to Mabel since she was her closest friend now. Even though Pacifica was more sociable now because she was free of her parents' control over her, she was still known around the school and some students want nothing but to leech off of Pacifica.

Most girls want to get close to Pacifica for her family fortune even if it wasn't that large of an amount. However, some of the guys, like Joey, want to be with Pacifica since finding out Jeffery wasn't around anymore and she was still technically single since she isn't able to be wed now thanks to her parents being dead. However, she refused them all since her true friends are the ones that helped her out of her nightmare of a life and her heart belongs to Dipper. Nothing will change that and Pacifica doesn't want it to change…

Suddenly, Mabel wrote on a note and passed it to Pacifica. The note reads: "So who was that Mathew guy yesterday?"

Pacifica then wrote back: "Another problem from the Northwest family."

Mabel then ripped off another piece a paper and wrote another note and it said: "Is that Mathew guy like Jeffery?"

Pacifica shook her head but then wrote: "No but his father and mine had some sort of falling out and his family swore revenge for something that I don't know about. I'm not worried though."

Mabel placed a hand on Pacifica's after she wrote: "Well I'm worried though. Please tell me if something is wrong and both my bro and I will help."

"Don't worry once I turn eighteen and marry Dipper, all this nonsense will be in the past." Pacifica whispered.

Suddenly, the teacher came back in and the girls went back to their studies…

.

.

.

 **Later after school…**

.

.

.

Pacifica got on the same bus as Dipper so she can do her homework with him at his place before she had to go home. She's done this numerus of times and Stan always drove her back to her mansion. However, this time she was being spied on from afar…

"Alright. They have left the school now. Yeah, I know. Just be ready to spread the rumor tomorrow Sis. Once it gets bad enough to where they have to split up, we'll go into the next phase of the plan." Joey said in his cell phone until he hung up with a grin on his stupid face. Joey then called someone else on his phone…

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"What?" Mathew answered.

"The plan has been started. Once I get Pacifica to break off the engagement with that loser Dipper, you'll promise to let me have her?" Joey asked.

"That depends on how well you follow the damn plan. If you fuck this up, I'll make sure you don't get shit. Understand?!" Mathew said.

"Yeah yeah. I got it! First step is to spread the rumor of Dipper seeing another girl thanks to the beating I gave him. The second step is making it worse by having my sister try to be publicly flirtatious with Pines and once Pacifica sees and believes he's been cheating on her, then she'll leave him." Joey said.

"Don't forget the final step. You try to get with Pacifica and when she refuses, I come in looking like the hero and take her back to my mansion. Once I make her sign off what's left of her family fortune and take my time with her, then I'll maybe let you have what's left. Got it?" Mathew said.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

"Good. Now get a move on and tell your sister, Rebecca, to start the text messages to the students." Mathew said as he hung up.

Joey did the same and began texting to his sister to start spreading the rumor. With a wicked smile, Joey was getting excited about ruining Dipper and Pacifica's relationship…

.

.

.

 **The next morning…**

.

.

.

Dipper and Pacifica walked together into school but people started looking at them and whispered gossip about the rumors going around about Dipper and Rebecca having an affair. However, neither Dipper nor Pacifica knew about it until Mabel came rushing over to them…

"Dipper! Pacifica! Something is going on!" Mabel panicked.

"Mabel, calm down. What's happening?" Dipper said.

"Apparently someone started a rumor about you and Rebecca going out or something." Mabel said.

"What the hell?!" Dipper said getting upset.

"Who the fuck…Joey!" Pacifica spat knowing he was behind this.

"Why the hell is he doing this? This is complete bullshit that everyone is believing this." Dipper said.

"That's what I said too Bro bro but someone leaked a photo of you two walking down the hall together yesterday." Mabel said as she whipped out her cell phone to show Dipper and Pacifica and sure enough Dipper was with Rebecca.

"…Dipper?" Pacifica asked looking at him.

"T-That's nothing! Joey and his thugs fucking attacked me yesterday in the locker room and the Gym class coach had Rebecca walk me to the nurse's office because I got hurt." Dipper defended.

"I…I believe in you Dipper…but we need to find who leaked this and I think the first person we should talk with is Joey." Pacifica said and the twins nodded. However, Joey came marching in a fit of anger towards Dipper and Dipper himself was getting angry too.

"Joey you son of a-" Dipper said until Joey slugged him across the face.

"YOU'RE FUCKING MY SISTER PINES?!" Joey shouted.

"Wait…What!?" Pacifica protested.

"My sister told me all about this after this rumor got out! You tried to ask her out saying Pacifica wasn't enough for you!" Joey shouted.

"Joey you lying piece of shit! I never said that!" Dipper shouted.

"Oh yeah!? Then what's this!?" Joey showing the photo on his phone which was the same as Mabel's.

"Dipper already explained that! You attacked him yesterday and your sister walked him to the nurse's office dumbass!" Pacifica said.

"Look bitch! Yeah I wanted Dipper to leave you but I didn't expect him to make moves on my own fucking sister!" Joey shouted.

"I did not do that! How is she your sister anyways? You both have different last names!" Dipper said.

"Because we are step siblings retard! Come near her again and I'll end you! You fucking hear me!" Joey shouted as he was about to hit Dipper again but was stopped by the Principle, Mr. Baxter.

"Enough Mr. Styles! Go to the office and stay there until I arrive! We will discuss this later." Principle Baxter said and Joey left in anger even if it was faked.

"Thank you Mr. Baxter." Dipper thanked.

"I don't think so Mr. Pines. I think you own me an explanation about this absurd rumor about you having relations in my school with young Rebecca Whitney?" Principle Baxter demanded.

"It's all lies! Ask the gym coach, he'll back up my story about sending someone with me to the nurse's office after Joey and his friends attacked me in the locker room." Dipper said.

"Oh I already talked with our school's gym class teacher. He does confirm about you being sent to the nurse's office with Rebecca. However, once my staff questioned Rebecca she gave a more…in-detailed story." Principle Baxter said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked but not liking where this was going.

"She told us you groped her and said explicit things about doing it because Pacifica wasn't enough for you." Principle Baxter said and Pacifica looked at Dipper not believing what she was hearing.

"You got to believe me! I did not say such things!" Dipper shouted.

"Well young man…I would if there wasn't this many people coming forward saying the same story along with the photo going around. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for the day until we decide what to do with you in the next board meeting." Principle Baxter said.

"This is outrageous!" Dipper shouted but then saw Pacifica walk away from him in tears and Mabel quickly went after her.

"We'll let your Great Uncle know about your suspension and when it's time for you to come back for the next conference, we will give you an answer weather to take you back or expel you from our school." Principle Baxter said as he took his leave.

Dipper could not believe this was happening. Not only this whole fiasco was turning him into something he isn't but also Pacifica herself was starting to believe in it and furthermore, Dipper might get expelled from this lie. He knew Joey and his sister was behind this but didn't know how to prove it since Joey seemed like this was the first time he heard about it and his sister's lie was being backed up by multiple people.

Dipper had no choice but to wait outside for Grunkle Stan to pick him up for the day. He only hoped that, at the very least, Mabel can convince Pacifica that this wasn't real and that he would never cheat on her like this…However, that didn't stop his own tears from forming because of this.

.

.

.

Pacifica cried what seemed like an hour inside the bathroom stall in the women's restroom. She couldn't believe Dipper would do this. Especially since both of them were engaged and soon to be married once Pacifica was old enough. However, all that seemed like it was over because supposably, the evidence was proving Dipper wanted someone else.

Looking at her engagement ring that Dipper gave her last year, Pacifica took it off and stood up. With heartbreaking tears, she was about to flush it down the drain until…

"Pacifica! Are you in here?" Mabel called.

"Leave me alone Mabel!" Pacifica shouted through sniffles.

"Pacifica…You know this is all bull, right? Dipper loves you and would never hurt you like this." Mabel said in a softer tone.

"If that's true why are people saying these things about him and Rebecca? Why is there a fucking photo of them walking together? Just what the hell is going on!?" Pacifica shouted while crying her eyes out.

"Pacifica please calm down and think about this. This is Dipper we are talking about. The guy who helped you out when the Alan family was trying to kill you, when your parents were abusing you, and got you out of that nightmare of a life by giving you a better one with him." Mabel said.

"B-But…But…" Pacifica said until her stall was opened and Mabel walked in.

"Please have more faith in Dipper. If you trust me after all these years let me tell you this one thing…We love you Pacifica. If you help me, we can get to the bottom of this and root out the lies for everyone to see." Mabel said which was starting to calm Pacifica down as Mabel closed her hand holding the ring.

"Give him the chance he deserves and once we find the truth, you both will be together again." Mabel said and Pacifica nodded with a small smile while wiping away her tears.

"Now…I think we need to pay a visit to this Rebecca bitch and get a real answer about what happed between her and Dipper." Mabel said as she helped Pacifica out of the stall hand in hand…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

Dipper was being driven home by Stan whom was in a very displeased mood right now. Dipper was hesitant to talk with him because he felt like Stan was mad at him. However, that all changed once he stopped the car on the side of the road and lit a cigarette for the first time in front of Dipper…

"You know something kid?…(Stan taking a puff of the cigarette) That fucking Mathew guy is behind all of this." Stan said.

"W-What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"There is no way a virgin like you knows how to grope someone and whisper these things in her ear." Stan said which made Dipper face palm in aggravation.

"Really Stan? You have to go there. Just because Pacifica and I haven't…done it yet. Doesn't mean-" Dipper said until Stan held up a hand.

"Look kid. The real reason I think Mathew Smith is behind this is because this seems planned. He himself stopped the wedding because of what you told me earlier this morning about his father having some sort of grudge against the Northwests. I believe the real person benefitting from ruining your relationship with Pacifica is that jerkoff." Stan said.

"…If that's true we should include Pacifica in on this and-"Dipper said until Stan shook his head.

"Right now kid, she's probably highly upset and crying her eyes out. Give her a little time to calm down before we tell her. If there is one thing I know about women, they need their time before anything else especially if they have been crying." Stan said.

"Okay but what time is good for me to let her know about Mathew might being behind this?" Dipper asked.

"She'll let you know when it's a good time to talk with her. Right now, we should focus on getting evidence against this little Weasel. That way we have proof to show Pacifica and prove your innocence." Stan said and Dipper nodded in full agreement with this plan.

Stan then started up the car again and both made their way to the Smith family business headquarters which was fifty miles away in the next town over. However, neither Stan nor Dipper care how far they have to go in order to get some answers.

"So Mathew lives in Woodcrest?" Dipper asked after they finally arrived into the town.

"From what I heard, yeah. The little shit's family are highly wealthy and renowned in the whole country for its large fuel business. They are more rich and arrogant than the Northwests if you can believe it." Stan said.

"So do you know anything about this whole revenge thing the Smiths have against the Northwests?" Dipper asked.

"Not fully, no. However, I did hear twelve years ago there was a dispute between the two because of Gravity Falls. Supposably, our town has a unique and rare fuel source that can power a whole city for a decade with one drop of its oil. It was all over the news that the Smiths went to trial with the Northwests for claim to the land but ultimately the Northwests won and had claim to the entire town." Stan explained.

"So why doesn't this Mathew guy just talk with Pacifica about this and let him have it so we can be together?" Dipper asked.

"I think it has more to do with pride than money at this point. Mathew's family probably wants what's left of the Northwest family to pay in more ways than just one. Even if the Smith family gets the land…I think they want to hurt Pacifica where it counts and falsely incriminating you is the best way for them to do that." Stan explained.

"Then I think it's about time we had a chat with Mathew Smith." Dipper said in a more serious tone and Stan nodded as they went further into the town of Woodcrest.

"If I remember right Smith Tower is only a few more miles. It's the largest building in the town that controls their business. With any luck, Mathew will be there." Stan said.

"I hope so. I want to knock him out for what he's done." Dipper said.

"I do too Dipper…but we got to play ball here. He maybe an asshole but we need him to let go of this revenge plan he's doing and unframe you for something you never did in the first place." Stan said.

"Well even so…That bastard will at least hear what I have to say. After everything he's done in these two days alone…I can't forgive him." Dipper said as he was getting angrier by the second.

Finally both Stan and Dipper arrived to Smith Tower. They both got out of Stan's car and walked inside the pearly white building. In its lobby, there was a receptionist at the front desk. Dipper and Stan walked up to the desk to get a chance to speak with Mathew Smith…

"Hello gentlemen. Welcome to Smith Tower. Is there something I could help you with?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah. We like to talk with your boss Mathew." Stan said in a harsh tone.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Smith?" The receptionist asked.

"Just tell him Dipper Pines is here and that we need to talk!" Dipper interjected getting impatient.

"Very well. I shall page him." The receptionist said as she pushed a button on a phone and talked into it.

"Sir. We have visitors here in the main lobby saying they would like to speak to you. One of them says his name is Dipper Pines." The receptionist said.

"…I'll send someone to escort Mr. Pines to my office. Thank you." Mathew Smith said on the other side of the line.

"About damn time." Dipper said under his breath.

After fifteen minutes, Stan and Dipper waited in the lobby while sitting on one of the fine leather sofas until two hulking body guards came down to the lobby through via elevator. They both then walked up to Dipper and Stan whom stood up once they noticed the men.

"Mr. Smith says only Dipper Pines is allowed to see him. You have to stay down here until they are done old man." One of the body guards said.

"Wait just a minute! How will I know you won't hurt my grandnephew?!" Stan demanded.

"Stan…I'll be fine." Dipper said.

"Mr. Smith assures you young Dipper won't be harmed. His schedule is very busy and can only spare a half hour with him. So count yourselves lucky he agreed. Now, come with me to Mr. Smith's office." The same body guard said as he led the way. Dipper followed and Stan was about to too but was stopped by other body guard.

Dipper got on the elevator but the body guard told him to lift his arms. Dipper did what he said while the body guard patted him down just in case Dipper had any weapons on him. After not finding anything, the body guard pressed a button on the elevator and turned a key that only a few staff carried. This made the elevator go to the top floor where Mathew Smith's office was.

It felt like forever in the elevator but after another few more minutes, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The body guard lightly shoved Dipper in the office and closed the door of the elevator behind him. Dipper was now alone in the office until he saw Mathew creeping out of the shadows in the dark office.

"Hello Dipper. Nice to meet you again." Mathew greeted.

"Mathew…You need to stop this!" Dipper demanded.

"Stop what might I ask? Your marriage to Pacifica? Well I did by informing the both of you your marriage is illegal. Now…I don't care if you do marry her but the police will arrest you and-" Mathew said until Dipper shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm not talking about that!" Dipper shouted when he interrupted Mathew.

"Then what pray tell is the problem?" Mathew asked even though he knew secretly but held back his urge to smile.

"The bullshit blackmail you have against me! You arranged Pacifica to believe I was cheating on her by spreading that photo and making the students at our school believe in this rumor!" Dipper explained with aggression in his voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…If someone is spreading rumors then it isn't me. Now I think it's time you left Pines." Mathew said.

"Listen Mathew! I know all about your family's revenge against the Northwests for taking away the fuel source of Gravity Falls. Since Pacifica is the last of the Northwests, she has claim right now. I'm asking you to stop splitting us apart and let this revenge go. In return, I'm sure Pacifica will give you the claim. She doesn't want anything to do with the Northwest name any longer and-" Dipper said until a phone was thrown past Dipper's head.

"…Listen here boy…That land means nothing to me! My father was the one that wanted that pathetic speck of land not me! This has nothing to do with our parent's dispute! This…is…fucking payback!" Mathew shouted.

"Payback?! What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"I'll admit…I was the one that split you two apart but I did so because of what Pacifica did to me!" Mathew shouted.

"Again! What the fuck are you talking about!?" Dipper demanded.

"As much as I would love to tell you Pines…It's none of your fucking business!" Mathew said.

Just before Dipper protested again, the elevator opened up and the body guards threw in the office a beaten up Stan that was bleeding from his mouth and ear.

"STAN! You bastard! You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" Dipper shouted after going to Stan's aid.

"I promised not to harm you Dipper but not your great uncle…Not your sister…and especially…Not Pacifica." Mathew sadistically said.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Dipper shouted as he tried to go after Mathew but was held down by the body guards.

"Once this is all over Dipper. I'll make sure the medical bills to your family are paid but you can forget about ever seeing Pacifica again…well…alive anyways. Hahahahahahaha!" Mathew said as he took his leave in the elevator but while Dipper thrashed about while being held down an injection from a syringe made him go unconscious.

Dipper's last waking moments made him cry as he passed out. Helpless to what's about to happen…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: OH BOY! Shit got heavy real quick! Was it a good read? Do you want more? Let me know in the reviews and I will provide. Thanks again…BYEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright everyone. Time for another chapter. Hope it's better than the last one. Sorry about the wait. I tried my best to make this chapter as good as possible when free time is given to me. Anyways, I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, language, rape, and death. Readers' discretion is heavily advised.**

 **Chapter 2…Beginning**

After Dipper was suspended from school. Mabel and Pacifica tracked down Rebecca in the auditorium where it was vacant of any other students. Both of the girls heard that Rebecca was in here because she was getting the place set up for the upcoming play. However, Mabel and especially Pacifica needed answers and the best person to give them right now was Rebecca herself…

"Can I help you two?" Rebecca asked as she saw both of the girls walking down to the stage.

"Yeah! Why in the living fuck are you spreading these rumors about Dipper!?" Pacifica shouted getting angrier by the second.

"…You mean that incident yesterday? Where your fucking boyfriend grabbed my ass and whispered about fucking me behind the bleachers?! Yeah I remembered that! I hope they expel him and lock up that fucking piece of sh-" Rebecca said until Mabel slapped her with all of her strength.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" Mabel shouted in anger of what Rebecca was saying about Dipper.

"Fuck! Now I know your family is fucked up! Both you and your brother don't know how to keep your damn hands to yourselves!" Rebecca said rubbing her face in pain.

"Listen Rebecca! We know that damn lie you said was just to tear Dipper and I apart. However, you are going to tell us the truth right here and right fucking now!" Pacifica yelled getting her point across.

"You want to know the truth bitch!? That scum fuckbag Dipper is a low level piece of trash. Soon you will know your place bitch! You'll know what it's like to be below someone for a change instead of always looking down on us like before while Jeffery was still alive!" Rebecca said.

"Jeffery was a demon and he deserved to die! He raped me, tried to rape Pacifica, tried to kill my great uncle and brother, and made damn sure the memory of that nightmare lasted for months after his death!" Mabel shouted.

"Am I supposed to cry now? Am I supposed to feel bad about your poor encounter with Jeffery Alan?! I don't give a damn about your experience with him. All I want is to see Pacifica suffer but you know what Mabel? You just added your name to that list as well bitch!" Rebecca shouted as she pulled a wire that was connected to a theater light above them and made the spotlight fall down.

"AHHHHHH!" Mabel shrieked in pain as the light hit her. The weight broke her left arm and landed on her leg. The leg was also broken but was bleeding as well because her bone busted out of her flesh.

"What the fuck!" Pacifica shouted while on the ground because she got knocked down but wasn't injured.

However, Rebecca pulled on more wires and more stage lights came crashing down. Smoke from the electronic devices along with the dust engulfed the stage. Pacifica couldn't see anything but heard Mabel's screams of pain. She tried to find Mabel but before Pacifica could, Rebecca smacked her with a folding chair at the back of the head. Pacifica fell to the ground while the back of her head was bleeding a little but she was still conscious as she rolled over and faced Rebecca above her.

"Fuck the plan! I'm going to make you suffer here and now bitch!" Rebecca said as she broke the chair on the stage floor and used the broken leg as a dagger since it was jagged.

"Pl-Please…d-don't." Pacifica weakly begged feeling like the nightmare she went through last year was happening all over again.

"Hahahaha! Stupid bitch! This is going to happen one way or another!" Rebecca shouted as she raised the broken chair leg and was ready to stab Pacifica.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Principle Baxter shouted as he entered the auditorium with two teachers following him.

"Shit! I better get out of here before it's too late!" Rebecca said to herself as she ran back stage and out the emergency exit.

"Are you girls alright?!" Principle Baxter asked but then saw Mabel crying in agony while holding her leg with her good arm and Pacifica knocked out from being hit so hard on the head.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Principle Baxter shouted to one of the teachers and that teacher ran out to get to a phone.

"Put pressure on Pacifica's wound before she bleeds out! I'll tend to Mabel!" Principle Baxter said to the other teacher. He then went over to Mabel but seeing her like this made him shake a little because he didn't know what to do.

"M-Mabel…It's going to be alright. Paramedics are on the way." Principle Baxter said while kneeing down to help Mabel sit up.

"Sh-Sh-She did th-this!" The pale skinned Mabel cried out while gripping tightly to the Principle's coat jacket.

"Who did this Mabel?" Principle Baxter asked trying his best to keep Mabel from losing any more blood.

"Re-Rebecca!" Mabel whimpered in pain.

"Rebecca? I know she was upset by what she said Dipper did to her…but to take it out on you girls and to this extreme? I can't believe she did all of this… Mabel where did she go?" Principle Baxter asked and Mabel weakly pointed to back stage.

"Paramedics are on the way!" The other teacher called from the entrance of the auditorium and then made his way down to the stage to help out more.

"Alright. I'm going to go after her. The other teachers will take care of you." Principle Baxter said as he left Mabel's care to the teacher that returned.

Mabel wanted to tell him more but the pain she felt in her leg and arm was so unbearable she couldn't tell him about Dipper being innocent. Principle Baxter then rushed out the back door to find Rebecca but before he got two steps…Something sharp pierced his neck and blood sprayed out all over the hands that stabbed him…

"R-R-Rebe…ca!" Principle Baxter said in his final breath before he fell to the ground and died.

Shacking, Rebecca found herself standing above the body as adrenaline filled her. This was the first time she ever killed someone and it felt amazing to her. Her plan was to runaway but something told her to wait by the exit of the auditorium outside. The blood lathered her hands and the spray from earlier got on her face as well which warmed her skin.

"This…feels…amazing. I…I WANT MORE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rebecca shouted while laughed uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Rebecca heard the sirens of the ambulances and assumed police would be here as well. Without a second thought, Rebecca fled and decided to find her brother whom also ditched school after this morning.

.

.

.

 **Later on…**

.

.

.

Pacifica and Mabel were rushed to the hospital and after a few hours of tending to both of them, they were now resting in the recovery room. Mabel had a cast on her leg and her arm while Pacifica had a head bandage and her bleeding thankfully stopped. While in recovery both were questioned by the police about what happened and they told the police all about what happened with Rebecca.

The school called Mabel's great uncle Stan but no one answered so they left a voice mail. Pacifica's security guard to her mansion was called and he said he would pick Pacifica up soon to take her home. However, after everything that happened, Pacifica just wanted to find Dipper because she owed him an apology for not believing him from before.

"Pacifica…" Mabel weakly said in the same recovery room they both were in while lying in their own separate beds.

"Yeah Mabel?" Pacifica answered looking her direction.

"Why did Rebecca do this?" Mabel asked still in pain but not as bad as before.

"I don't know…I hope the police catch her." Pacifica said looking down in a depressed mood.

Dipper was right all along about it all being a lie and Pacifica felt bad running off like she did believing in that lie. Tears formed in her eyes and then began to drip down her face. Mabel saw this and understood how Pacifica was feeling right now.

"Don't beat yourself up Pacifica. I'll tell Dipper that you are sorry about earlier today. He'll understand that you made a mistake and still love him." Mabel said.

"But I want to tell him and I-" Pacifica said until she held her head in pain.

"You need to rest Pacifica. Dipper will be there tomorrow. He knows you still love him." Mabel said and Pacifica nodded.

Suddenly, someone Mabel never seen before came through the door wearing a security guard uniform. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and had a little creepy look on his face. He also smelled of cheap cologne and had his hair greased back.

"Pacifica! I'm so glad you and your…friend here are alright." Robert said.

"Thank you Robert. Could you please try contacting Dipper on my cell? I want him to know I'm alright and-" Pacifica said but grabbed her head again in pain.

"Oh don't you worry Lady Pacifica. I'll make sure the young Dipper is contacted once we return you back the mansion for proper rest." Robert said while having a creepy small smile on his face which Mabel noticed.

"Actually, can I come as well? I want to be with Pacifica while we wait for my brother and great uncle." Mabel requested.

"Well as much as I would oblige that request. Young Lady Pacifica needs her rest and-" Robert said until Pacifica interrupted him.

"It's fine Robert. Mabel can accompany me at my mansion while you contact her brother and great uncle." Pacifica said.

"B-But Lady Northwest!" Robert protested but it only irritated Pacifica.

"In case you have forgotten, I am the current head of the Northwest name even though I don't want to be. You will do as ordered." Pacifica commanded.

"…As you wish. Lady Northwest." Robert said reluctantly.

"And for the last time quit calling me that! My name is Pacifica soon to be Pacifica Pines! So if you say that name one more time, I'll fire you understood?!" Pacifica said aggressively through her pain.

"I understand…Pacifica." Robert said holding his composure as best as he can but inside he was angry especially when Pacifica said her last name was going to be Pines.

"Good. Now go get the car and bring it around. I'll get Mabel a wheelchair and both of us will be on our way." Pacifica said.

Robert didn't say a word as he took his leave but once he got out of the room and walked down the hall of the hospital, his thoughts about this were beginning to unravel with anger about not being alone with Pacifica…

" _DAMN IT! Why did that brace-faced girl had to say something? Now Pacifica is going to be around her the whole time until her boyfriend and his great uncle arrive. Then she will go with them and I won't see her until the end of my shift! I…I know she doesn't allow me in the mansion when she's there but maybe…maybe I could show her how much she means to me."_ Robert thought then a creepy smile came on Robert's face.

Robert then drove the two girls back to the mansion and once they arrived Pacifica wheeled Mabel inside and told Robert to go back to his post. Robert did as instructed without protest as he drove his car back around to the security booth where he monitored the mansion through security cameras.

When Robert was hired, he mainly took the job for the money. However, once he saw Pacifica for the first time he couldn't help but feel a sudden attraction to her. Even though he was in his thirties now and she was still in her teens, Robert wanted to be with Pacifica. For months he watched the security cameras wherever Pacifica was around and even installed a secret one in her bedroom without her consent or knowledge.

Robert's attraction turned into lust as he watched Pacifica through the camera getting changed on all occasions. He wanted her but knew if he tried anything before she was eighteen, he could be charged with underage sexual assault. However, the temptation was killing him metaphorically. He wanted her as he pleasured himself over the months with the thought of Pacifica. This time though he couldn't wait any longer because she was about to marry Dipper Pines and he couldn't let Dipper have her when he was so close for her to be legal age for him to get intimate with.

" _This is it…I…I can't wait any longer! She's going to know right now about how I feel and…her friend will just have to accept it."_ Robert thought as he watched the monitor one last time with Pacifica and Mabel on the screen with them in the bed room together.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

.

.

.

Rebecca rushed over to the spot where she was to meet her step brother and Mathew. Luckily for her, no one knew about this spot on the other side of the town other than her brother and Mathew. It was an abandoned building which used to be a bowling alley but went out of business some time ago. Mathew told Joey and Rebecca to meet here once they successfully spread the rumor about Dipper and Joey got with Pacifica.

"Well look who showed up." Mathew greeted Rebecca as she walked inside the bowling alley while Joey stood next to Mathew.

"Sorry had to make sure I wasn't followed by the cops." Rebecca said.

"And why prey tell would the cops be following you? Was it because you almost killed Pacifica Northwest? Or was it because you did kill Principle Baxter?!" Mathew shouted as he Tasered Joey to the ground in anger which both enraged but mostly surprised Rebecca.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Rebecca screamed.

"Well let's see. First, neither of you followed what I asked since Joey never even tried to get with Pacifica after the rumor spread. Also you just had to fuck up the whole thing by trying to kill Pacifica for yourself! And second! (Mathew firing a tranquilizer at Rebecca) PACIFICA IS MINE TO KILL!" Mathew shouted before Rebecca went unconscious.

Mathew then put away his Taser and tranquilizer gun in his coat pocket. He then pulled out a handheld radio to call his henchmen to take Joey and Rebecca away. Mathew then got into his limousine and told the driver to take him back to his estate where he was going to get ready for Pacifica once he has taken care of the loose ends first.

.

.

.

 **Back at the Northwest mansion…**

.

.

.

Pacifica and Mabel were in Pacifica's room after Robert dropped them off and left the two girls alone. Neither Mabel nor Pacifica talked for what seemed like several minutes because what the two just went through felt like last year dealing with Jeffery and Catherine. However, this time it was someone different and both girls felt like they put behind them this nonsense but it was happening all over again it seemed…

"Mabel…Do you think I'm cursed?" Pacifica asked while looking out her window of her room while Mabel was sitting in her wheelchair near Pacifica's bed.

"Pacifica…" Mabel said while looking her direction.

"I…I just though after everything we've been through…Jeffery, Catherine, the Alan family, and…my parents…It was all over. But now…others are tearing Dipper away from me and…I don't know if this will ever end!" Pacifica shouted now crying.

"Pacifica. You are not cursed. Sure we all had some bad luck between last year and now but remember…Dipper will still love you…I still love you…and you can never be rid of us because you are our family too and soon that will be true legally as well once you marry Dipper. Please don't blame yourself for what's happened. (Mabel rolling up to Pacifica) We will always be there to help you in your greatest times of need." Mabel said comforting her.

"T-Thank you Mabel…You are right…You and Dipper have always been there for me and I owe you everything for that." Pacifica said now hugging Mabel.

Suddenly, the power went out in the mansion which made Pacifica and Mabel break the hug…

"What's going on?! Did we lose power?" Mabel asked.

"I paid the electric bill. Something…or someone turned off the power." Pacifica said as she rushed over to her radio in her room which had its own battery.

"Robert! Come in! What's going on!?" Pacifica demanded but then heard twisted laughter on the other end.

"Pacifica…..I'm coming for you…..We'll be together at last…." The deranged Robert said on the other side of the line which filled both girls with dread.

"We need to leave…Now!" Pacifica said as she rushed over to Mabel and pushed her out of the room.

"Pacifica what's going on!?" Mabel panicked.

"I don't know but something is wrong with Robert and we need to get away from him!" Pacifica said as she hurried as fast as she could while pushing Mabel's wheelchair.

Fearful sweat poured from Pacifica as she panted furiously while pushing Mabel down the hall. She dared not use the front entrance because Robert most likely be waiting for them there. So instead Pacifica decided to rush Mabel to the elevator which had an external battery when the power in the mansion is off. They had to make their way towards the back exit to escape. However, as soon as the elevator doors opened…Robert was inside and kicked Pacifica so hard she was pushed back quite the ways away from Mabel and into the wall.

"Look at what I found…" Robert said psychotically while drooling from his mouth.

"W-W-Why a-are y-you doing t-this!?" Mabel said while panicking nervously but then was thrown out of her wheel chair and landed on her side where her broken arm was. This made her yell in excruciating pain.

"D-Don't h-hurt her." Pacifica weakly said while trying her best not to fade into unconsciousness.

"Oh don't worry. I'll get to her once we are done having our sweet quality time together my love." Robert said as he grabbed Pacifica by the hair and dragged her into a nearby guest room and slammed the door behind them and then locked it.

"PACIFICA!" Mabel shrieked as she tried her best to get to the door but had to crawl with her good arm while in her unbearable pain.

Inside the room, Robert flung Pacifica onto the bed and ripped off her pants exposing her ass which Robert lusted over. After feeling her up many times to get the largest erection he could muster, Robert jammed it in Pacifica which made her scream into full consciousness. The pain she felt as he rammed her over and over again was unbearable. After many times of Robert violating her, Pacifica feared it would never end.

Mabel banged on the door while screaming to Robert to leave Pacifica alone but she couldn't get in because not only she was on the floor, the door was also locked. Robert pulled out when he was finished but Pacifica just quivered in pain while tears flown from her eyes. It was like the nightmare all over again but this time it was more horrifying.

"LEAVE PACIFICA ALONE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Mabel shouted until the door finally opened.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS OUR QUALITY TIME TOGETHER LITTLE BITCH!" Robert shouted as he bashed Mabel's face with his foot.

Pacifica saw this and through her pain, she forced her body to get up. Robert kept up his assault on Mabel over and over again unaware Pacifica was walking up behind him even in pain. She had enough strength to pick up heavy glass decoration on an end table which had the shape of a cube and with both of her hands, Pacifica bashed the back of Robert's head with it.

Robert's head was bleeding as he fell to the ground but Pacifica didn't stop there as she kept on bashing him over and over again. As blood, pieces of skull, and small parts of Robert's brain were flying with every blow Pacifica dealt. Flashbacks of her doing the same thing to Jessica Alan a year ago came into Pacifica's thoughts. The same sensation of kill or be killed filled Pacifica's heart. Protecting the people most precious to her regardless of her pain. Pacifica couldn't stop as she kept the motion of going in and out with the tool she held which caused death.

Pacifica's tears mixed with the blood splattered on her face from every whack. Almost like in autopilot mode Pacifica finally lost all sense of reality as she kept up her attack unaware of anything else. The extremely beaten Mabel weakly stopped Pacifica's overkilled attack on Robert's corpse by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug with her good arm…

"P…Please…Stop…." Mabel faintly whispered and Pacifica finally did. She was made aware again and noticed….Nothing was left of Robert's head except a tragic blood stain with small parts of his head turned into mush.

Suddenly, Pacifica looked at her hands and couldn't believe it had gotten so bad to where her hands were completely covered in blood up to her elbows. Shacking Pacifica let loose an extremely loud scream of fear mixed with agony from this hellish disaster…

.

.

.

 **Back with Mathew…**

.

.

.

Mathew had his henchmen take Joey and Rebecca to his estate where he would deal with them later. However, he needed to go back to Gravity Falls and get Pacifica once he was done with preparations for her torture. He loathed Pacifica for what she did to him and he still remembers to this day. Pacifica might have forgotten but Mathew hadn't as he recalled the flashback all those years ago…

 _Flashback five years ago…_

Mathew was able to get the chance to talk with Pacifica to reconnect another opportunity between both of their families. She agreed to meet him at Greasy's Diner to have this discussion. Since it was a slow day, the diner was empty. Mathew paid off the waitress, Lazy Susan, to take a smoke break while the two discuss their business. This was after the twins went back to Piedmont and the town was finally getting things back to normal.

The Northwests were able to gain a small but enough funding to buy back the mansion through old favors Preston and Priscilla had. However, they were still struggling and rumor had it they would lose their mansion again unless they do something. So Mathew took it on his own initiative to reach out to the youngest member of the Northwest family and slowly but surely buy their land.

"Now Pacifica. I know last summer has been crazy and your family is finally getting back on their feet after that weird apocalypse thing but the best way for our families to come together is if both of us agree that this is the best move." The nineteen year old Mathew said to the thirteen year old Pacifica.

"For the last time Mathew! My family doesn't need yours as a crutch! This signed agreement to be bushiness partners through marriage is ridiculous! My father disapproves of being in any kind of relationship with your family and so do I." Pacifica protested.

"Come on Pacifica. I know you are at that special age where you are starting to get curious about the opposite sex. Don't you want to agree and I can show you the wonders of being a fine young woman?" Mathew said while tracing his hand on Pacifica's face but only to be met with a slap.

"HOW DARE YOU! Touch me again and I will get my father to sue you for sexual harassment with a minor!" Pacifica shouted.

"Hehehe…Like I'd be interested in you! Age difference aside, you are too high maintenance for someone of respectable stature. I'd wager no boy ever wanted to be near you more than five minutes because your lack of decency! At least your parents know there place in society. You obliviously can't be civil around someone that's the opposite gender." Mathew snidely said.

"For your information, there was a boy that wanted to be around me and he even told me that I don't have to be like my parents to be myself! You are just a sleazy scumbag that can't be a gentleman like he was when he protected me and-" Pacifica said until she was grabbed by the hair and Mathew hit her head on a table at the booth they both shared. The blow knocked Pacifica out which Mathew didn't care.

"For fucks sake! No wonder our fathers had a fight back then. Your bloodline is annoying as hell! GOD!" Mathew vented.

"One of these days…I'm going to take everything from you and this will be payback on how you treated me today. Father won't be alive forever and once he dies, I'll be the head of the family and his trade. I'll have the money, power, and flexibility to do what I want. When that day comes…I'll be coming after you. Mark my damn words Pacifica!" Mathew threatened to the unconscious Pacifica as he got up and took his leave.

 _End of flashback…_

The thought still consumed him to this day that someone gave her the idea of being independent and not follow in line with what was expected of someone of high class. However, after doing a bit of research the first two months of being named head of the Smith family and business, Mathew found out Dipper Pines was the one behind all of Pacifica's self-righteousness. Because of that, Pacifica had the gall to slap and talk the way she did to him. This was unforgivable in Mathew's eyes and he swore to get back at Pacifica by making her suffer…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: What you all think? Is Mathew going to get his revenge on Pacifica? Please leave a review if you want me to continue. Bye.**


End file.
